


Broken Nose Blues

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: High School Sweethearts [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/F, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mild Blood, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: Beca just wanted to have a normal Friday at school while her girlfriend was out of town. But of course, things never really do workout for Beca.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: High School Sweethearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Broken Nose Blues

Beca was wheeled into the E.R with tears streaming down her face and Emily running beside her.

Today was not Beca's day.

She had been punched in the nose.

The reason being is that she accidentally sneezed.

You see, for as long as Beca can remember, she has been tortured ("Come on Becs. Tortured seems a little bit extreme," "Shut up Emily,") by a girl named Kommissar. Why? Beca doesn't know.

Kommissar had been a German exchange student since second grade and since then she has made it her personal mission to make Beca's life miserable.

Now, here Beca was sitting in the E.R with a broken nose and her parents on their way.

"It's okay Beca," Emily said soothingly

"It's not okay Emily. My nose is practically facing the other way," Beca said through her tears.

"That was probably the wrong choice of words. But it's gonna be okay,"

Beca and Emily's parents rushed into the emergency room with worried looks on their faces. 

When they asked a nurse to direct them to their daughter they rushed over as soon as they saw her.

"What happened?"

"I was in the hallway when…."

Beca was standing in the hallway after just getting out of her music class.

She was putting her stuff away when she saw Jesse walk up to her.

"Hey Beca. How was class?"

"It was good. Got a lot of theory work for music to do this weekend but aside from that everything's been good,"

"Where's Chloe? Aren't you guys normally attached at the hip? You guys seem like your already bonded ir some shit." Jesse laughed.

"Ha, ha." Beca rolled her eyes. "She went to visit her brother with her parents for the weekend. She'll be back on Monday and we will-" Beca sneezed before she could finish.

"Beca, you're still sneezing?" Emily said as she walked towards her sister's locker.

"Yep. I forgot my Claritin at home so I have been sneezing every thirty seconds,"

"That sucks but didn't I tell you to check your bag before we left for school," Jesse said.

"Yes but it was like six in the morning and I was barely awake," Beca retorted.

"I'm gonna head to the cafeteria to make sure we have seats," Emily says.

"Jesse, you go with Em. I have to use the washroom anyways, so I'll meet you guys there,"

Jesse nods and leaves with Emily. Once they have turned the corner, Beca looks down to see that Emily forgot her gym bag.

Beca sighed at her sister's forgetfulness and closed her locker as she picked up the bag.

As she was about to leave, she stopped and sneezed.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"What was that Mitchell?" Kommissar asked her and her groupies walked past Beca.

"Nothing." Beca replied.

"Are you sure it was nothing?" Kommissar asked.

"Yes?" Beca said unsurely. She took a breath and replied again. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She said as she walked past the girl.

Kommissar hands pushed Beca back into the locker and the brunette girl's head hit the locker.

"Hey! Let me go," Beca said as Kommissar held Beca against the locker.

The kids lingering in the hallway formed a circle around Beca and Kommissar and watched in silence.

"What are you gonna do Mitchell?!" The taller girl asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Beca fussed. 

The taller girl laughed at Beca as she shoved her harder into the locker again.

"Ow," Beca said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Look at the wimp. Crying like a little bitch," 

"Just stop." Beca pleaded. But it was too late.

The fist collided with Beca's nose and she could hear a crack.

Kommissar pushed Beca into the locker one more time before she dropped her to the floor and left.

As she was leaving a teacher walked into the hall to see all the commotion.

The student surrounding her dispersed and the teacher rushed over to Beca.

The whole bottom half of her face along with her hands t-shirt and pants.

Her tears were intense and she could barely breathe.

As the teacher was helping Beca up, Emily rounded the corner because she realized that she left her bag but when she saw her sister covered in blood she rushed over to help.

"Beca. What happened?" 

Emily helped the teacher pull Beca up and when they did, Beca's legs shook and she almost collapsed.

They pulled her up yet again and the teacher pulled out their walkie-talkie. 

"I have a student coming in. She has what looks to be a broken nose and she can barely stand."

The teacher put the walkie-talkie away and continued to help walk Beca to the office.

As they approached, they could see an ambulance arriving outside.

The paramedics came in with a gurney and they helped Beca into the bed. 

Emily quickly informed the teacher that she was Beca's sister and the teacher let Emily go in the ambulance.

As the drive began the paramedic began tending to Beca's bloody nose. She flinched anytime her nose was touched.

Emily held on to her hand tightly.

As they approached the hospital, Beca's fears were heightened.

As Beca came to the end of her story, she was wheeled into a private room to which her family followed.

When she was set a nurse came in with an IV drip and a doctor behind her.

"Hi everyone, My name is Dr. Temp." She said as she looked over Beca's file.

She approached Beca and lifted her chin up to have a better look at her nose.

"So, this seems like a standard broken nose. We can fix it today but there may be a chance that you develop a deviated septum which can be fixed in a small surgery if you choose." The doctor continued.

"That's great. Thank you," Mrs. Junk said.

"So, if you're ready we can begin."

"Right now?" Beca asked.

The doctor nodded and gave a little smile.

"Yes ma'am. Now nurse Terry will insert the IV drip and get you all nice and relaxed and then I will put some additional numbing in and around your nose."

"An IV drip? As in a needle in my vein?" Beca said in a panicked voice.

"She really hates needles," Emily said 

"It's like you're voluntary asking to get stabbed." Beca said.

"I promise it won't be that bad," Nurse Terry said.

"Fine. Let's just get this over and done with."

The doctor nodded to the nurse and the nurse inserted the needle in.

Beca winced and tears clouded her eyes.

Before she knew it the IV drip was doing its thing and Beca became relaxed. 

Dr. Temp began to numb Beca's nose.

As the medicine relaxed Beca the doctor leaned over her nose and gently placed her gloved hands on her nose.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Temp asked. 

Beca nodded and grabbed ahold of her dad's hand.

"One, two, three,"

And snap.

Beca helped and yelled "ow!". Even though she wasn't sure if it was from pain or if it was from fear.

Which was why she fainted.

Her family grew worried but the doctor explained that Beca's nerves gained the better of her and she is completely fine.

Dr. Temp then explained that she would provide Beca with two days worth of pain medication and then anything after that she could take tylenol or advil.

As her parents were filling out the paperwork Beca woke up and turned her head to the side.

Her mother noticed and went over to her.

"Hey Becs. How're you doing sweetie?"

"Heyyyy," Beca said with a laugh.

Katherine laughed and brushed Beca's hair out of her face.

"Where's Chloe? She's my soulmate." Beca asked with a smile.

"She isn't here Beca. Remember she is out of town," Emily said quietly.

"Oh...I wanna call her. Can I call her?" Beca asked with a pout.

"Maybe when we get home," Her dad suggested.

"Mayb…" Beca fell asleep mid sentence and Emily laughed.

"Do you think you could get the nurse Em?" Her dad asked.

She nodded and left the room.

"What are we going to do about this? From what Beca and Emily told us, this has been going on for a long time," Arthur said.

"I think sometime next week we need to talk to the principal and bring up our concerns about this problem," Katherine said as Arthur nodded.

"I wish she would have told us about it. So we could have done something before this," the woman said as tears filled her eyes.

"Mom. Dad. The nurse is here," the pair nodded and the nurse entered the room.

She took the discharge papers.

And left the room and came back with a wheelchair.

She carefully removed the IV and Beca stirred awake.

"What's happening?" Beca asked.

"We're gonna go home honey," her mother said.

"And I'll call Chloe," Beca said a matter of fact.

Her father and sister laughed as the nurse helped Beca into the chair.

Dr. Temp came back into the room with the prescription and handed it to Katherine.

"If the swelling doesn't go down in the next few days you can come back and I'll take a look." Arthur nods and says thank you before following the nurse to the exit.

Once Beca is carefully placed in the car, Emily goes to sit beside her and helps get her seatbelt on.

On the drive home Beca was in and out of sleep as the last of the medicine was wearing off.

When they got home, Beca made her way into the house and sat at the kitchen table.

Her family followed her and sat.

"Beca, I don't know if you're ready to talk about this now but I just want you to know that we are going to figure out what to do," Katherine said.

"Thanks mom and to be honest I don't know how it escalated this quickly. At first it was just snide comments or rude remarks but today she just flipped." Beca said sadly.

"We are gonna talk to your principal on Monday...and get to the bottom of this." Arthur said.

Beca nodded and yawned.

"Why don't you and your sister head up to bed sweetie?" Beca nodded at the question.

Both of their parents stood up and hugged them extra tightly.

Once the pair walked upstairs Beca pulled Emily into a hug.

"Thank you. Just...thank you for being there for me," Beca said.

"You're my baby sister Beca. I'm always gonna be there for you," Emily said hugging Beca tightly.

When they broke apart Beca smiled.

"Night Beca," Emily said before walking off to her room.

Beca walked into the washroom and sighed.

All around her nose was red and purple and covered in white bandages.

She carefully cleaned off her eye makeup and changed into some pajamas.

She was thankful that Jesse and Benji had found out what happened and brought home Beca and Emily's things.

She went to grab her bag from downstairs when she heard her mother on the phone.

Not wanting to bother her, she quickly grabbed her bag and ran back to her room.

She pulled out her phone and saw that she had three missed calls from Benji, five from Jesse and a whole bunch of texts.

She sent both of them a message saying that she was fine and that she would talk to them tomorrow.

She started scrolling through her call log until she landed on Chloe's number.

She hesitated before dialing her number.

"Hey babe," Chloe said happily.

"H-hey," Beca stuttered. "How's your trip been?"

"It's been good. I got to see my brother play in one of his soccer games, it was boring but it was good. His team won,"

"That's good. Are you busy? I-I don't want to bother y-you i-if you're busy."

Chloe gave a small laugh. "I'm not busy. My parents got me my own room so I have a whole hotel room to myself."

"Th-that's great Chlo."

"Beca are you okay? You're stuttering,"

"I-I'm fine. Something happened today. B-but if you want me to tell you, you have to promise you won't freak out,"

"I promise. Tell me what happened."

"I got beat up today and long story short, I ended up in the hospital."

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Do you need me to come home?" Chloe ranted.

"I'm fine. I-I mean I'm not fine. I have a broken nose. B-but I'm fine," Beca said.

"I should have been there. If I was there I could have protected you."

"Don't feel bad Chloe. Don't. It wasn't your fault."

Chloe sniffed. "Don't cry Chloe. Cause if you cry then I'll cry and I have already shown enough emotion to last three years."

Chloe laughed from over the phone.

"Oh no, so sad. Beca Mitchell used her feelings," Chloe laughed.

Beca laughed. "I love you Chloe Beale."

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell."

After Beca explained more of the problem to Chloe, they finally said goodnight with promises of talking the next day.

~~

On Monday, Beca was nervous to go to school.

She got out of the car and walked towards the front doors with a hood over her head.

She saw Chloe, Jesse and Benji waiting for them at the front door.

When Emily and Beca got to the door, Chloe pulled Beca into a tight hug and looked her over to make sure she was really okay.

When Chloe finally let go, Jesse and Benji hugged Beca tightly.

When they finally walked into the school, Chloe held onto Beca's hand tightly.

They huddled around Beca and walked her to her locker.

Beca quickly took out her textbooks and closed her locker.

"Look at that. Mitchel has her own little posse." Kommissar said as she walked by Beca.

Chloe and Emily felt Beca flinch at the words.

"Hey. Leave Beca alone. What did she ever do to you anyways?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing. It's just easy to get on her nerves," the girl smirked.

"You okay Becs?" Chloe whispers in Beca's ear.

Beca nodded. "Can we go to class?" 

Emily responded. "Yeah, let's go,"

Beca, Chloe and Emily leave with Benji and Jesse standing in front of Kommissar, so the three girls could get away.

It was definitely going to be a long day.

~~

When Beca was called down to the office she walked slowly.

Beca wasn't a confrontational person. She didn't want anything bad to happen.

When she walked into the principal's office and saw Kommissar crying with her parents comforting her, she knew something was wrong. She walked over to the chair that was sat between her parents and faced the principal.

"Now that Beca is here, we can begin." Principal John said.

"Is there anything you would like to say Beca?" The principal asked. 

"Ummm...no. Why?"

"Look Beca I know that we have had our differences and I just want you to know that I forgive you," Kommissar said as she wiped tears.

"Forgive me? If anything I should be forgiving you," Beca said.

"Your daughter is delirious." Alice, Kommissar's mother, said.

"Our daughter is not delirious. If our daughter is so delirious, explain to me how she got a broken nose," Katherine said firmly.

"It was an accident Mrs. Mitchell. Beca came out of nowhere and started attacking me and I was just defending myself," Kommissar said.

"That is not what happened and you know it." Beca said angrily.

"Settle down now." Principal John said. "Since we already heard Kommissar's side of the story, now we can hear Beca's," he gestured to Beca to begin.

"On Friday, I was at my locker going to meet my sister and my friends in the cafeteria when I sneezed and…" Tears clouded Beca's eyes as she told the story.

"And then...Kommissar, she started insulting me and then she punched me and walked away," Beca said.

"Delirious, I tell you," Tobais, the girls father, said. "We have raised Kommissar to be a polite and respectful young woman."

"Before more arguments begin, I am going to pull up the camera footage from that day," Principal John said.

"Camera footage?" Kommissar asked. 

"Yes. If you had read the welcome package you receive at the beginning of every year, it states that we have at least 2 cameras in every hallway. This way, we can really get to the bottom of situations like these." The man said as he was typing away at his computer.

He turned the computer to face the students and their parents and pressed play.

Beca and her parents watched the event play out and visibly flinched anytime Beca hit the locker.

When the video was finished playing, Kommissar was sitting under the watchful eye of her parents.

"Kommissar, do you have anything to say to us?" Her mother asked.

The blonde haired girl didn't respond.

"Would you three please go and sit outside the office while I talk to the Mitchells please?" The principal asked.

The family nodded and walked out of the room.

Once they were gone Principal John turned to the Mitchell family.

"I am so sorry that this happened to you. In this school we have a no bullying policy and I am truly disappointed that this slipped under my nose," he said sadly.

"As our school policy states, you have a say in Kommissar's punishment. Normally it would be a straight expulsion-"

"I don't want her expelled." Beca interrupted.

"Are you sure Beca?" Her father asked.

"I'm sure. I don't know what I ever did to her but, I don't want her expelled. This is a great school and aside from Kommissar I have loved being here and I don't want her to leave this great of a school. Maybe she should get suspended and have detention for a while but I don't want her expelled."

Principal John nodded. "That is very kind of you Beca."

The brunette shrugged. "It's nothing,"

"Well, it is something. Many students in your position would have chosen something different."

They family talked for a few more minutes before the principal escorted them out of the room.

"Again, I am deeply sorry that this happened."

"It's fine and I'm glad that we have your support Principal John," Katherine said kindly.

Principal John gestured to the other family to follow them Into the room. The door closed a Beca let out a breath.

"I should start heading to my last class. It's on the other side of the school," Beca said.

Arthur and Katherine pulled Beca into a hug.

"I love you sweetie," Arthur said.

"So do I." Katherine said.

"I love you guys too," Beca said with a smile.

The family parted ways and Beca relaxed.

She was proud of what she did. As she walked to her class, she walked with a sense of pride.

~~

Beca was walking to meet Chloe. The redhead had told Beca that she had something to give her.

When Beca got to the bleachers outside she saw Chloe sitting there scrolling through her phone.

When Chloe noticed Beca she put her phone away and smiled.

Beca walked up to sit beside Chloe.

"How was your day?" Chloe asked.

Beca recounted what had happened with Principal John and Kommissar. Chloe held her hand throughout the entire story.

"You are very noble Beca. Very noble. Not a lot of people would do what you would have done." She says with a smile.

A blush rises on Beca's cheeks. 

Chloe notices and kisses Beca's cheek.

Beca reaches into her backpack and pulls out one of the tylenols she has in her bag along with her water bottle.

"You didn't do anything. My nose has been hurting for awhile." The tenth grader says as she swallows the pill and chugs her water.

"Good." The cheerleader says. "Well, when I was gone this past weekend I saw something that reminded me of you." She goes through her bag and pulls out a small box.

"You aren't proposing to me or anything, right?" 

"No...not yet anyways. But I saw this ring in a store and it has a music note on it," Chloe said with a smile.

"Chloe, I love it. But neither of us wear rings. We literally had a whole conversation about this last week," Beca said with a smile.

"I know, silly. So I figured I would get this too." When Chloe pulls the ring out of the box a silver chain comes out with it.

"Chloe...this is beautiful. You didn't have to do this. And I'm sure this was super expensive." Beca sighed.

"The cost doesn't matter cause I love you." Beca leans her forehead against Chloe's and smiles.

"Even with my broken nose?"

"Even with your broken nose and your piercings, your love of music and your beautiful blue eyes." Chloe reassures her. 

Chloe takes the necklace and gestures for Beca to turn around.

Chloe moves Becas hair to the side. She presses a kiss to Beca's exposed neck.

"Really Chloe?" She says with a laugh.

"What? I'm just...enjoying the view."

Beca laughs. Chloe presses one more kiss to Beca's neck before she places the necklace on her neck.

When Beca turns back around, she leans into Chloe's side and sighs.

"My lucky Clover," Beca murmurs

"My BecaBear," Chloe says as she presses a kiss to Beca's forehead.

They sat like that for a while before heading home.

Beca may have had a broken nose, but she has her lucky Clover to help get her through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If any of you have any requests you wish to see from this series PLEASE comment them!
> 
> Any Comments, Kudos or Concerns are welcome!
> 
> See you next time


End file.
